sotffandomcom-20200215-history
Daniel Clifford
Name: Daniel Clifford Gender: Male Age: 17 Grade: 12th School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Aside from the literature club that he's been part of for most of his academic life up to this point, extra-curricular activities are not exactly in Daniel's tastes. The reason for this is that he doesn't do well with others that don't share his passion for the English language, and, unfortunately, that's all that he loves. Well, that's not entirely true. In conjunction with his penchant for authors long dead and works almost forgotten, he has a penchant (some would argue obsession) with the occult. Yes, anything and everything that has to deal with the supernatural, the horror as it is. Think black leather books bound in questionable material; think the equinox and its ties with witches; think sayings, phrases, and utterances that are chanted around a midnight orgy; these are, of course, some of Daniel's favorite things. In fact, truth be told, this interest has reached a culmination one night when he tried invoking the blessing of an elder god - through sacrificing the neighbor's cat in an altar he made in wood shop. Appearance: A person, upon meeting Daniel Clifford, would not outright claim that he's the tallest teenager they'd met. However, upon close inspection and incredible hindsight, that same person would be hard-pressed to actually find someone taller. He is, in fact, to satisfy most annoying people hell-bent on "knowing," 6' 4". That's right, >1.83 m for those not familiar with the American unit of measuring. Dear Mr. Clifford, this man of 17 years, only gives the illusion of being several inches shorter through skillful use of a hunched back and a certain way of shuffling his feet mastered through years of practice. All in all this gives him the impression of being an old man. His choice of clothing helps in this impression. He's usually clad in something musty and antique. One of his favorites, his dad's duster coat, is almost worn everyday regardless of unimportant things like weather or taste. The fact that he has glasses is just one way of driving the point home. Not to be outdone, of course, his head tries to top what his back and clothes do. Daniel's hair has been called lots of things: "dirty," "smelly," and his personal favorite, "like a hobo's." It's long and unkempt most (read: all) of the time. The reasoning for the hippy-like dedication to show modern society what it's missing is, as Daniel once answered, "I don't have to." His face is not an exemption to the rule, truly it's more like a paragon. Ravaged with the horrors of puberty, his face is pock-marked, scarred (Daniel likes to pick), and altogether not a very pleasant sight to look at. Whether or not the proto-beard he's trying to grow is helpful depends on what time of the day it is. Biography: Socially, Daniel is completely hopeless; academically, Daniel can kick anyone's ass. He is simply that usual mix of genius and eccentricity. After all he couldn't be the only smart person in history that aced all his finals, and celebrated it by going to the library and spent four hours reading Unaussprechlichen Kulten by himself, right? Most people would go to the pizza place with their friends or even go bowling, but those guys are wussies. Those people are posers. You have to suffer for your art. You have to not just know the knowledge, you have to feel it. You have to be that knowledge. "Why does he read constantly?", the man-curious would be inclined to ask. Why is because that he is afraid. He is afraid to think. Daniel Clifford is terrified of what horrors and abominations that his mind would play in his brain. He distracts himself through reading. Forcing it to follow a linear path instead of making it wander. He fears that if he didn't keep it constantly in check that he would be unable to stay the thoughts, and that he would not be strong enough to fight to fulfill those thoughts. And it is indeed better, humble reader, to not cite some examples of these grim "thoughts". So it is indeed ironic, or simply a joke on part of the gods, that he is into the occult. Born a healthy child with an average childhood, it is simply mind-boggling how Daniel Clifford came to be what he became to be. His parents are not to be blamed. It wasn't their fault they died in a car crash when he was seven-years old. It was traumatic, yes, but it wasn't actually what had triggered the whole 'social asceticism' thing (despite what his uncle believes). It was in fact years after that, when he was ten years old. No one knows of this incident even the uncle that Daniel came to know as his second father. In a sequence of events far too convoluted to spell out the key things to note from this incident are: one, he saw a woman get raped; two, he saw his uncle rape someone; and, lastly, three, his mind blocked out the whole ordeal. The boy that left that closet was no longer the same one that came in - even though the boy can't remember why. Advantages: Incredibly genre-savvy to the point that one of his regular past-times is to guess the ending of a popular movie from a single trailer. He has yet to be wrong. Cold, logical, does not let emotion rob him of his senses. He has some basic knowledge on firearms (uncle's a cop). Disadvantages: Daniel Clifford is a teenager of average physical build and has "budding" mental problems that may or may not be detrimental to a place where the phrase "survival of the fittest" is not just a string of words. Designated Number: Male Student no. 117 The above biography is as written by kingofthejuice. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. --- Designated Weapon: Pack of 52 Playing Cards Conclusions: Unfortunately for B117, he won't be provided with much to read on this little adventure. I'm sure he'll get sick of our handy little survival guide eventually. In the end, I see the reality of the game being too much for him to handle. He doesn't have much of a chance. Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Collar detonation Collected Weapons: Pack of 52 Playing Cards (issued) Allies: None Enemies: None Mid-Game Evaluation: Daniel left his first mark on an island, on the day 8, when he entered the chapel. Unaware of Morgan Ackland's, and James Ellet's presence, he sat down, and played some games of solitaire. When he scooped them, he intoned some poetry at the altar, before taking a nap behind the pulpit. Unfortunately for him, the chapel was declared a Danger Zone at the beginning of the next day. Daniel woke up right before his collar detonated. Post-Game Evaluation: Sorry, all my witty comments were used on the last ten worthless dumbasses... Memorable Quotes: "Left-hand at my side, placed firmly on the breast of this sovereign soul. I beseech thee, Decarabia, opener of the quiet gate, guide this soul through the fires of Purgatorio to the warmth necessitated by his unquiet ghost." - Daniel's ONLY quote. Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Daniel, in chronological order. Pre-Game: V3: *The Science of Selling Yourself Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about Daniel Clifford. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students